Black Hearts and Battle Scars
by my s o u l to k e e p
Summary: I hated everything about him. How devilishly handsome he was. The black stigmata on his forehead. His fine tailored suit. The red on his gloves. But most of all... I hated how I didn't see what he really was before it was too late. Kanda Yuu x OC
1. Prologue

**This is my first try at a D. Gray-Man fanfiction! Criticism is welcomed, as long as it's given in a constructive way. This IS a prologue, so the next chapter will be MUCH longer. Speaking of next chapter, it'll be out in about three days. Hopefully, if I'm not dead by then. ;D University exams. Whee!**

**ALSO: The rating, for now, will be T, but it can and will change. Eventually.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino. Not me. Which makes me sad.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black Hearts and Battle Scars<strong>_

_**Prologue  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

_I looked down at the bloody mess that was my torso, as white-hot agony seared through my being._

Fear.

_My chest heaved up and down as I looked up at the tall figure that stood before me._

_'Am I going to die?'_

Anger.

_I wanted to kill the dark-skinned man before me, to wipe that wide, maniacal grin off his face._

**Hate.**

_I hated everything about him. How devilishly handsome he was. The black stigmata on his forehead. His fine tailored suit. The red on his gloves._

_But most of all..._

_I hated how I didn't see what he really was before it was too late._

_**Noah.**_

_'I hate you..'_

My world went black.

* * *

><p><em>'W... Where am I?'<em>

I could hear voices all around.

"We're losing her!"

Sobbing, "A-Andy... Andy!"

A firm, yet kind, voice, "Komui, get her out of here!"

The sobbing fell sounded further and further away until I couldn't hear it anymore, an anguished scream was coming from somewhere in the room.

_'Is that me?'_

"Andrea, stay with us."

More screaming.

"Get me ten milligrams of..."

My world was plunged into darkness once more.

* * *

><p>People were moving around in the room I was in; along with some beeping, and the steady thumping of my own heart. My entire body felt numb. I couldn't remember much about what had happened to me, only that it I was lucky to be alive. I faintly remembered something about an evil grin and beautiful golden eyes.<p>

_Golden..._

**Noah.**

I gasped, and my eyes flew open. I tried sitting up, but white-hot pain stabbed me in the chest. A groan escaped my lips as I flopped weakly back into my bed, my vision swimming. The people who were in the room with me stopped talking, and I could hear a familiar voice. "G-get the head nurse! Andrea's awake!"

I closed my eyes, and focused on my breathing, trying to ignore the pain in my chest. I could hear the clicking of heels on the floor of the infirmary, as the stern-looking head nurse hurried over to my bed. I could hear her fiddling with something on a tray next to my bed, "Are you in pain?" she asked, and I nodded.

I couldn't see what see was doing, but I honestly didn't care. I felt a slight sting on the inside of my right elbow, and instant relief flooded my veins. "Th.. Thank you.." I murmured, feeling fuzzy.

I could hear a slight chuckle, and a hand ran its way through my hair. "You're welcome, child. Now rest."

I nodded, and was out within minutes.

* * *

><p>I could hear the rhythmic beeping of the heart-monitor next to me, and I opened my eyes. The white ceiling of the infirmary stared back down at me, and the scent of disinfectant filled my nose. I turned my head to the side, feeling a pressure on my right hand. A bundled mass of white fabric sat next to my bed, breathing softly. A few tendrils of dark hair stuck out from underneath the fabric, and a slender hand clutched mine. The mass appeared to be asleep.<p>

I turned by head back so that I was staring back up at the ceiling. I could feel the steady pulse of discomfort resonating from my chest, my left arm, and my right leg. As I closed my eyes, fragments of that night flashed in my mind's eye, and the pain intensified momentarily.

I must have made some sort of sound, because the mass to my right shifted, and groaned softly. A head popped up from underneath the white fabric- blanket, I told myself- revealing a head full of tousled black hair, that of which had a green-ish tint. Two violet eyes fluttered open, and came to rest on me, and her expression was dazed. Of course she would be dazed. She just woke up.

The teenage girl that sat next to my bed, also known as Lenalee Lee, blinked owlishly, and then a delighted smile spread across her face, "You're awake!" She moved to hug me, but paused, as she looked down at my abdomen. The Chinese teen settled for pressing a soft kiss to my cheek, "I'm glad you're alright, Andrea."

I was too.

I sniffled softly, and my eyes started stinging horribly. Was I.. crying? I lifted a hand to my face, and touched my fingers to the corner of my eyes. I blinked when they came away wet. Why was I crying? Lenalee gasped softly at my tears, and carefully wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "It's okay, Andy. You're safe now."

Was I crying because I was scared?

The Chinese girl held me close, and the stinging sensation behind my eyes intensified. I lifted my right arm, and slung it around her shoulders, clutching her as tightly as I would dare to me. A sob escaped my throat, as I buried my face in her shoulder.

I **was** scared. But I was alive.

**I survived.**


	2. Everyone Has a History

**Hey everyone! It's a wonderful day (or evening for some), isn't it? NO MORE EXAMS FOR ME. YAAAY! Well, I finished another chapter, so here it is! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas break/vacation/ect! Hope you enjoyed your food comas!**

**Also, I'm sorry that this chapter's so late. I've had family and... things happen. My friend lost her father in an accident, and I've been spending time with her. It **_has_** been written for some time now, I just haven't had a chance to post it.  
><strong>

**- Soul**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino. Not me. Which makes me sad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Hearts and Battle Scars<strong>

**Chapter 1: Everyone Has a History.**

* * *

><p><em>I remember when I got my piece of Innocence. I guess you could say it was the day that I was truly born.<em>

_You see, when I was young, my parents put me up for adoption. As a child, we never really had enough money, and we were forced to go without food for days at times. My parents thought that any life that I could have, even if it was spent living in an orphanage, would be better then what I had at that time._

_But as I stood staring at those wrought-iron gates that seemed so sinister, I thought that my parents hated me._

_And after some time, I began to hate them._

_Three years after they left me there, I tried escaping for the thirty-fifth time._

* * *

><p>"Have you heard? Andrea tried running away again!"<p>

"Why would she do that?"

"Well, her parents left her here, you know. Maybe she's trying to get back to them!"

"Oh please, why would they want her back, if they left her here? They didn't love her."

"I wonder what she did to make her parents abandon her."

"Who cares? She's just a freak."

I sighed softly, and backed away from my bedroom door. I had been laying on the floor with my ear pressed to the crack under the hard wooden surface, and it was quite cold. The room I was staying was drafty and cold- as was the rest of the building, to tell the truth. But what I had heard outside my door... hurt. I had convinced myself that my parents hated me, and I had finally accepted that aspect about my life. That didn't mean that I had to be reminded about it constantly. A frown spread across my face, as I clambered back to my feet, and trudged back to my small bed at the corner of my room.

My room, if that is what it could be called, was tiny. Everything about it was dull and grey, not a spec of colour filled the emptiness that was my living space. My bed was twin-sized and was covered in equally grey sheets. One pillow- if it could be called that- was stuffed into the corner, where my bed met the wall, and my covers were rumpled. A single window was on the wall opposite of my door, and sat just out of my reach. Though, that didn't matter anyway; I was on the third story of the Saint Anne Orphanage for Young Women. I didn't know exactly where it was, just that it was a day's walk (for a little girl) away from Bristol, in southern England.

A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts, and I scrambled to the side of my bed. I tossed my hair over my shoulder, and clasped my hands in front of me.

An elderly woman stepped into the room, her black habit standing out harshly in the dull grey-ness of the room. She had a soft smile on her face, as she held a hand out to me, "Are you ready to come out of your room, and eat some supper with the rest of us?" Her voice, despite her frail appearance, was strong. I knew this woman as Matron Melanie.

I sneered, and tilted my head upwards in defiance.

The Matron sighed softly, and stepped into the room, "Now now, my dear. You need to eat."

As she took a step closer, I took another step back, "I want to be left alone Matron."

She shook her head, "I will not have you be a recluse, young lady. Now please, come

downstairs and eat." Her voice had an edge to it; an edge I was all too familiar with.

Instead of resisting once more, I slouched my shoulders forward, and trudged out of the room.

* * *

><p>The trip down to the dining room was silent, and I was glad that the Matron Melanie didn't feel the need to fill the silence with needless talk.<p>

The moment we stepped into the dining room, though, the steady thrum of conversation and merry-making that once took over the room fell deathly silent. The heady aroma of well-cooked food filled the room, and my stomach grumbled loudly. As I walked over to my spot at the long table, some of the girls began talking amongst themselves.

"Her family left her here."

"Abandoned..."

"... I feel sorry for whoever adopts her."

"Freak.."

I didn't say anything, and simply sat down in my chair. My fists were clenched in my lap, and I could feel the blunt edges of my nails digging in to the palms of my hands. I knew that I was going to regret it later, but at the moment, I didn't really care. I wouldn't give the other girls the satisfaction of seeing me snap and have a fit.

Dinner had started without me, and I was glad that I didn't have to sit around and listen to the Sister's pray, and wait to eat my food. Instead, I lifted my hands in front of me, and pretended to murmur a prayer under my breath. What the nuns didn't know, wouldn't hurt them. It's not like I believed in God, anyway. If He existed, then my parents wouldn't have abandoned me, nor would there be any need for any orphanages like the drab, grey one that made up my life.

When I finished my prayer, I quickly dove into my food, my stomach growling loudly as I quickly (or, as quickly as I dared; I didn't want my knuckles to be smacked by a wooden spoon) spooned the thick stew into my mouth.

The taste wasn't all that great, but it was all that I had. I noticed with a hint of dismay that we didn't have any rolls to go with our food, but pushed that to the back of my mind. It wasn't like we were the richest of orphanages. The fact that I had food in my belly was good enough for me.

* * *

><p>When dinner was over, all of the girls were told to wash their hands and go play. We had a few more hours of daylight, before we were ushered back inside. For some reason, the nuns that watched over the orphanage were wary of letting us stay out past the time the sun had started to set. I had snuck out on many occasions during the night, and nothing bad ever happened to me.<p>

Speaking of sneaking out... I was entertaining thoughts of trying another escape attempt. The Sisters wouldn't expect another one so soon (or so I had hoped). This one would mark my thirty-fifth escape attempt.

Only this time, I wouldn't be caught.

* * *

><p>I don't know what time it was when I opened my eyes later that night, but I figured it was late. The moon, shining bright, was high in the night sky, and all was silent in the orphanage. I slid as quietly as I could out of my bed, and set my bare feet on the floor, so that I wouldn't wake anyone who slept in the room below mine up.<p>

I knelt down on the floor, and reached under my bed for my shoes, and pulled them closer to me. They were a size too big and heavy; they would make noise if I wore them, but it wasn't as if I could just leave them there and go running around in my stockings.

I sat there for a few moments, staring down at them. I was reasoning the pros and cons of having my shoes with me, and let out a soft sigh. They didn't have any laces, so I would have to either carry them in my hands, or I would have to find something to put them in.

I set both of my shoes down on my bed, and crept over to my door. I turned the knob as quietly as I could, and pulled it open, wincing when the hinges creaked. I halted in my movements and strained my ears, listening for anything that would tell me that someone was alerted to my being awake.

A soft sigh escaped my throat when I was met with nothing but silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please!<strong>


End file.
